


Baking Cookies

by leatherandlace



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherandlace/pseuds/leatherandlace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon Prompt from my Tumblr: sq prompt: emma and regina making cookies together. Oneshot of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies for any mistakes.
> 
> Thanks for the prompt, Anon; enjoy!
> 
> Follow my Tumblr: reginaswifesaywhat.

“Charming, you and I will tackle the ham; Ruby and Belle, you two paint the eggs; Henry and August, you guys team up with Ruby and Belle to make the baskets and hide the eggs in Regina’s backyard; Granny, you make the rest of the food—thanks,” Snow had fired commands back at the Diner to make this Easter dinner party ‘perfect’. She had then pointedly looked at Regina and Emma, who had begrudgingly realized they were the only ones left without a task, “And you two,” She had smiled at them, “Will be making about one hundred cookies. Some for us, and some for the Diner.”

And it was this series of events that led to present time, where Regina was fumbling with the strings of Emma’s ratty apron as she tried to tie it around the blonde’s back.

“Your mother’s generosity astounds me,” Regina’s voice dripped with sarcasm, “especially when she volunteers others to carry out the deeds,” She pulled the strings tight and tied it in a little bow, smirking at Emma’s obvious discomfort.

“Oh, please, Regina, it’s not that bad. It’s just cookies.” Emma rolled her eyes at the brunette’s fondness for dramatics. “So,” she clapped her hands together, “let us start this so called grueling task.”

“I’m surprised you even know that word, Sheriff.” Regina grumbled under her breath, but still reached for a series of bowls in the cupboards over the stove.

“Okay, so I bought all these mixes for chocolate chip cookies—“ Emma started to say, but was cut off by a flabbergasted Regina.

“A mix? You can’t expect me to show up to this Easter dinner with anything other than cookies perfectly made from scratch. I am a queen, Emma, I take nothing else but perfection.” She stonily proclaimed, and Emma looked at her as if she was the craziest person on Earth.

“Okayyyy Miss Sassy Pants, we’ll make them from scratch.” She stood there awkwardly as Regina gathered several ingredients around the kitchen. She was stocked up, apparently.

Emma offered several times to help, but Regina just shot her a glare and continued to whip up what looked like a very professional batch of 100 or so cookies. In fact, Regina hadn’t said a word the entire freaking time (leaving Emma standing like a lost puppy in the kitchen, her apron hanging uselessly off her shoulders).

But then the brunette abruptly turned around to face her, holding up a wooden spoon covered in cookie dough. “Do you want some.”

“Excuse me?”

“Do you want some cookie dough or not?” Regina peeled some of the dough off the spoon with her finger and popped it into her mouth, making it seem sexy and graceful at the same time (how she did that Emma had always wondered). She rolled her eyes at the blonde, who was currently looking at her as though she was crazy. “Oh, don’t act so surprised, I do enjoy the fattening things of life every once in a while.”

She held her hand out to the wooden spoon to scoop some more dough, again offering Emma some, who obliged happily. They ate in silence for a moment, and then Emma spotted a little speck of cookie dough on the corner of Regina’s mouth, right next to her mesmerizing lips that were currently licking their delicious dessert off an equally mesmerizing finger….

Emma had a brilliant idea.

She moved closer to the mayor, and she was sure she saw Regina’s eyes darken as she swooped in impossibly closer, darting out her tongue to eat the dough off of the woman’s mouth. She drew back before Regina could turn her head to kiss her, which she would undoubtedly soon do.

“You had some on your mouth.” Emma breathed, her voice husky all of a sudden. She was originally planning to just startle Regina, but now the woman across her was too tantalizing, too beautiful to pass up.

She closed the almost nonexistent gap between them and joined them in a slow kiss, biting Regina’s bottom lip and sliding her tongue into her mouth. They moved in synchronization, and before the kiss could turn into something more, Emma pulled back.

“Man, am I glad you decided to cook these from scratch.”


End file.
